Lascilo Amarlo
by silvershadowwolf24
Summary: Songfic written AGES ago. About 003009 sorta. Again. Notsofluffy this time... Flames accepted.


**Lascilo Amarlo  
**By silvershadowwolf24

_  
**Warnings:** Um... Don't think there is any.  
**Genre:** Romance, angst (sorta)  
**Pairings:** 002/003, 009/003  
**Rating:**_ PG (T)  
_**Notes:** If any one has any problems, contact me on This was written ages ago, just as Mesmerize, so excuse my poor excuse for writing...  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither Cyborg 009, nor Let Me Love You, by Mario._

-.:&:.-

_Baby I just don't get it_  
_Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

Everyone was laughing at the joke 007 just made, but the look on 003's face made 009 stop and watch her make her way to 002. Everyone, too, had noticed her. When she was standing in front of 002, she said quietly:

"Who's the woman, Jet?" 009's breath caught in his throat. He, like everyone else, was staring at 002. But he blinked confusedly.

"There is no other, you're the only woman in my life." He said quickly.

"Don't lie to me."

009 sighed as the fight moved outside.

"Why does he lie to her?" he asked no one in particular. No one could answer.

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry 'bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, goin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just wanna show you who you are)_

"Why does she stay?" asked 008.

"Probably to keep the peace," said 004. "Even though we can see it tearing her apart."

It was tearing 009 apart, too. He couldn't stand to see her in that much pain.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way loves supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you_

009 stood and walked outside and observed the scene before him. 002 had flown away, leaving 003 on her knees with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 009 sighed, walked to her and put an arm around her.

"Shh... 003, it's ok." He said gently.

"N- no it's not. I know he's cheating on me. He forgets I – I have radar vision." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I've seen him."

_Listen_  
_Your true beauty's description look so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know._

"009... Why?"

He didn't reply, he couldn't. Couldn't 002 see how lucky he was? To be with someone like 003...

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry 'bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, goin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hands full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just wanna show you who you are)_

"003... He doesn't deserve you." He stated bluntly. 003 looked up at him as she turned around to face him.

"I know you think that. But he's actually a good guy."

009 sighed, exasperation, "Why are you defending him?"

003 shook her head, she didn't know.

_You should let me love you  
Let me the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh baby good and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you let me..._

003 was facing 009 now... And she was still in his embrace.

"009..."

"You know," 009 started almost – cheerfully. "I love you." He continued bluntly.

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?_

"..." she gaped at him, and her voice failed her.

"I wish you'd let me."

"009... I don't know what to say." Her voice returned.

"Say you'll let me."

"... I will."

009 beamed at her, and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you._

"Hey!"

009 and 003 broke their kiss abruptly and quickly looked up into the sky. 002 hovered their, his eyes ablaze with outrage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted. 009 wasn't sure whether it was directed at 003 or himself.

003 smiled up at him, "I don't want to be hurt anymore. Goodbye, Jet."

"009!" he yelled angrily.

009, too, smiled at him. "You're a dick, 002."

_Let me love you, that's all you need baby._

-.:&:.-

_Dude, how OLD was I? Oh well..._

_Read and Review!_

silvershadowwolf24


End file.
